Mirrors generally comprise a glass substrate on which a metallic reflecting layer has been deposited. This reflecting layer is generally made of silver or of aluminum and has a tendency to corrode in the ambient air due to the presence of pollutants present in the atmosphere. It is consequently essential to protect it in order to increase the durability of the mirrors. In silvered mirrors, a treatment with tin is often carried out after the silvering for the purpose, on the one hand, of promoting adhesion of the upper layers and, on the other hand, of potentially improving the resistance to corrosion of the silver. One or more protective layers, for example based on copper or based on paints, are subsequently deposited on the silvered substrate. Mention may be made, for example, of the patent application FR 2 936 440, which describes a mirror comprising a protective coating combining two successive layers of paints of different types. These paints can be of organic type or of inorganic type and be solvent-based or water-based. Typically, the total thickness of this protective layer of paint, once dry, is approximately 50 μm. This thickness makes it possible in particular to provide protection against corrosion and thus improves the durability of the mirror. The paint also makes it possible to obtain the opaqueness on the rear face of the mirror, desired in particular for indoor mirrors. The choice or development of the paints and of the processes for the manufacture of the mirrors make it possible to guarantee a protection against corrosion which meets the thresholds imposed by the European standard EN ISO 1036. The mirrors obtained have in particular values which are acceptable during the tests carried out in a copper/acetic acid saline medium (also known under the name of CASS or copper accelerated acetic acid salt spray test described in the standard EN ISO 9227). However, the aim is to further improve the durability of mirrors, especially under real conditions of chemical stresses, in particular in the presence of sulfidizing corrosion and/or corrosion by chlorides, while keeping the production costs comparable to those of the solutions currently on the market.